A Certain Blond
by YaoiLover1998
Summary: Deidara is forced to the akatsuki. he falls in love with someone. it might be a SasoDei or a HidDei. smut,anal,yaoi,love,hurt,almost-death/death depending on who it is and how the story goes. Please enjoy. FYI ALL OF MY STORIES WILL HAVE A LAUNGAGE. I have the rights of borrowing this picture :P thank you very much.
1. How It Happened

**A Certain Blond 1**

A young blond male was walking down the street when a mysterious group walked up to him. "Are you Deidara?" the leader, a tall raven haired man, asked him. "Yes, sir. Who are you, Un?" answered Deidara. "I'm Itachi Uchiha. This is my partner Kisame Hoshigaki." He said pointing at the shark-like man. "We are from the Akutsuki." He added. Deidara stared at them for a moment before asking "Are you here to kill me?" He asked. _If they are here to kill me then I better think of how I will escape, He thought._ "No we wish for you to join the Akatsuki" He stated. The young artist stared at him, mouth agape. _THEY WANT ME TO JOIN!,_ He screamed in his head. "Wh-what if I don't wanna join?" He finally asked after a minute and was afraid of what he was about to hear.

"If you don't wanna join then I will force you to come by threatening your family and friends lives." He stated. "Or we can make a deal. If you don't wanna join then I will kill your family but if you agree to this offer then their lives are safe for sure. But if you don't wanna join but don't want them dead then we can do this. We will fight each other and whoever wins gets what they want. This being the case if I win you must come to Akatsuki with me." He told him. "And if I win, Un?" He demanded. "Then we will leave peacefully and never come back." He replied casually. Deidara thought about it for a moment and he was about to answer when something red caught his eye. He turned toward it and thought he saw red hair. _Strange. I thought I saw someone over there._

He shrugged and turned back to Itachi. "Alright. But not here. Follow me, Un." He said leading them to an open field area. They followed him and when they arrived Itachi looked him dead in the eyes and said "I'm sorry that you will have to leave and start a new life as a criminal. This fight will seem unfair to you but I am only playing the cards I'm dealt." He said. Up till now his eyes had been the deep onyx but after those words left his mouth his eyes turned a bright red and had strange marks in them. "I fully understand but how are you so-"he saw the sharingan for the first time(he had his back turned to make sure no one was around for the fight when Itachi said his mini speech)and stopped dead mid sentence. "Well Itachi I guess I don't have to go easy on you, Un" He stated.

Soon after Deidara said that they fought. Deidara was trying to land a punch but all that his fist met was air. After the third try Itachi said, "You'll never hurt me doing tai-jutsu. Don't worry I'm about to end this battle." Then he smirked and it sent shivers down Deidara's spine. (HAVE Y'ALL EVER SEEN ITACHI SMILE. IT CAN BE VERY SCARY!) Soon after Itachi won by knocking Deidara out with his sharingan and picked him up. "Took you long enough Itachi. You losing your touch?" His partner said, smirking.

"No. Now come on. Leader sama wants us to be back as soon as possible." and with that they hurried off towards the hideout.


	2. The Begining

A Certain Blond 2

_Italics are Deidara's thoughts._

Underline is Sasori

**Anything I might wanna add.**

When they arrived, they were met by pain and asked where leader-sama is. "He's in his office." Pain replied. They walked in the office and heard leader-sama's voice saying "That was faster than I expected. He will be the puppets partner." "Understood." Itachi replied.

They took him to the puppet, master's room and set him in the chair. "he is your new partner, though you probably already new that seeing as how you were watching us before our fight." he moved over in front of the puppet "you know that I don't like to be followed. Even if you wanted to see your new girlish partner. Don't follow me again or next time I will not hesitate to break your puppet head." He threatened in a small whisper.

"Oh and I think your new partner even saw you as well. You need to practice on your ninja tracking and hiding techniques. Bye now and don't murder your new parter."He said walking towards the door. The puppet master raised an eyebrow and then heard Itachi say" it's not my orders its it were up to me I would let you do what you want to him."

He left the room with Kisame tailing him and the puppet master staring at him as if he had grown 2 heads. Damn bastard the puppet master thought, frustrated at being clumsy and caught. **Yes he was that flash of red from chapter 1.**

He looked at his new partner and then walked over to where he lay on the bed. His eyes roamed over the kimono that seemed to fit him perfectly. Then he reached down and pulled the covers up on him. Making sure he was warm and comfortable he left the room.

After he left the room he went down to hidans room and demanded that hidan give him one of his robes. "No f*cking way in Jashin-Sama's name! Now give me my robe back" he bellowed after seeing the red head had walked over to his closet and taken 1 of his 10 robes.

"Hidan I have a new partner and have no extra robes but you on the other hand have more than enough. I am only taking 2 so he may have an extra for emergency use." he said in his 'famous' bored tone.

After a few moments Hidan mumbled some r-rated words that would make Charlie sheen blush and be put to shame. He returned back to his room with a total of 5 robes- which he got 1 from Itachi and stole 2 from pain.

When he walked into his room he saw the blond getting comfortable in his sleep.. Apparently the blond went from being out cold to sleeping in the few minutes he had left. Seeing this he couldn't help it when the tips of his mouth tilted up a fraction. He really isn't that bad looking the puppet thought.

He reached towards the blond and was about to move the strands from his face when…

_ Sorry its so short. i have trouble judging my stories and they are usually very short...

Anyway me, my friends Lee, Gaara, Naruto, Sauske, My twin bro, And my bff get carried away.

Lee: Help MEEEEE! she dragging me down to her evil chambers!

Gaara: You are Such a Wimp. *uke face* Will you let Lee go?

Me: ...NEVER MWUHAHAHAHA! Besides i'll chain him up for you...

ME: Anyway i'm intorducing more of my stories, whether there naruto, harry potter, or what ever. PLEASE ENJOY AND REVIEW OR YOU WILL BE TAKEN AS MY NEXT VICTIM MUWHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!~


	3. How They Start Getting 'Along'

A Certain Blond 3

_Italics are Deidara's thoughts._

Underline is Sasori

**Anything I might wanna add.**

When he walked into his room he saw the blond getting comfortable in his sleep. Apparently the blond went from being out cold to sleeping in the few minutes he had left. Seeing this he couldn't help it when the tips of his mouth tilted up a fraction. He really isn't that bad looking the puppet thought.

He reached towards the blond and was about to move the strands from his face when…

He reached towards the blond and was about to move the strands from his face when the blonds eyes suddenly flew open and stared straight up into the puppets eyes. Please don't freak-out. The puppet thought.

"Hi I'm Sasori. Go back to sleep, your in a safe place, so don't worry." He said to Deidara. Deidara stared at him for a moment then said in his drowsy state, "G'night Sasori, Un." Then he rolled over and fell asleep again.

Sasori stared at the sleeping figure for a few moments before folding the clothes and putting them up. **(Sasori is also known as puppet master and puppet.)**

Then he walked over in to the corner of his room that held his puppets and sat down, grabbing the pieces to start a new puppet.

Sasori was still working on his puppet when he heard a sound. At first he thought Deidara was mumbling in his sleep and ignored it then it got louder. He walked over to the door and looked out. No one in the halls. He heard the sound again and realized what the sound actually was. It was sobbing.

He turned around and looked at where Deidara lay sleeping and closed the door. He then walked over and looked at the young sleeping male. He could see tears running down his face and

He reached down and brushed the tears aside. "Don't cry I'll keep you safe." He muttered in the blonds' ear. He watched the blond squirm then decided to let him sleep.

After 5 hours though Sasori went over to wake him up. He was mad that they forced the blond to come here. Sasori put his hands on the blonds shoulders and was about to shake when the blond squirmed and made Sasori fall towards him.

Sasori caught himself before he squished him and looked down at the sleeping figure. He quickly got up and grabbed his shoulder again. He gently shook the shoulder but when the blond didn't wake he shook it a little rougher. The blond still didn't wake and Sasori quickly got annoyed and shook him roughly.

Deidara woke up and looked at what had woken him. "How you feeling Blondie?" he asked. The blond stared at him and then looked down to make sure he was wearing clothes. Then he looked up and opened his mouth to speak but couldn't. "What's wrong? " Sasori asked. His throat really hurt and he was looking at the redhead, trying to explain that he needed a drink of water.

An idea hit him and he motioned at the redhead. Then he motioned taking a drink of water. "Oh so you want something to drink?" Deidara nodded. "Ok wait here what's-your-name." Deidara sat there and waited till the redhead came back. "I'm Sasori. What's your name?" he asked Deidara while he was taking a drink.

After he finished drinking he answered, "I'm Deidara. Are we at the Akatsuki, Un?" he asked. "Yep. Ask any questions. I'm your partner in crime and soon you'll probably enjoy this business." "Alright you're my partner. What's up with the robes, Un?" "… I really don't know. I guess you can say it's our uniform." he said. He sat on the bed ready for any questions Deidara might have for him. "So, Sasori. What is your special talent, Un?"

"I'm a puppet master. You know what a puppet master is right?" he asked pretty certain he didn't. "Actually yeah I do, Un." he said smiling when he saw a slight shocked look on his partners face. "So can I consider us friends, Un?" "Sure"

"Why did yall want me to join, Un?" he asked quietly but still audible. Sasori stared at him, caught of guard by the question. "We wanted you for your talents. Like your hand mouths and your explodable clay. We wish for you to help us achieve our goals. We might be a group of misfits and rogues but we still have goals and dreams….what were your dreams before you had to come here?" "Well I wanted to prove that art doesn't last forever, Un." he said with a sad smile. "well art does last forever." he replied.

_ WELL HELLO ME. I'm sorry i've been off so long, life gives me little time. Anyway PLEASE REVIEW!

Me: LEEEEEEEEE Bring me the chocolate syrup!

Lee:What why? Is it going to be youthful?

Me: yes Lee it will be VERY youthful!

Gaara: i don't trust her much but whatever.

Lee: *goes and brings chocolate syrup* Here you go~

Me: thank you Lee. Naruto! Come here!

Naruto: Yes?

Me: ^Whispers- Help me chain Gaara down in the next chapter~^

Naruto: ALRIGHT. WE CAN DO THIS, BELIVE IT!


	4. Nervous but Comfy

A Certain Blond 4

Deidara's P.O.V.

After Sasori said that I glared at him. "What did you say, Un?" I asked raising an eyebrow while still glaring at the redhead. "Didn't you hear me brat? I said art last forever." he answered with a hint of annoyance.

"Don't call me brat. Art does NOT last forever, Un. It is a flash, seen for a fleeting second. Art is a bang, and an explosion, Un!" I said with certainty behind my voice, yelling out the last sentence. "Oh really?" he asked with as much sarcasm as he could muster into those two words. "Hell yah, Un. How can you even say that art last forever? True art is a bang, Un" he said with an evil grin thinking of 'a bang' as more than 'a bang'.

(Girlfriend by Avril Lavigne 3:37)

Normal P.O.V.

"Brat, our arts are two of the same but yours comes is the latter of both. Now rest." he said and crawled up onto the bed and laid beside Deidara. "W-What are you doing, Un?" he asked and started to stand up. Sasori grabbed his wrist and growled out, "We are both men and have a few hours till daylight, so shut up and sleep you stupid man-woman."

"…Fine, Un. But sorry if I wake you up or am snuggling you, it's a habit. I used to wake up snuggling my pillow, Un." he said, and then laid down next to Sasori. "Good night, Un." Deidara mumbled. "Night, brat." And moments after that, they fell asleep.

The next morning Deidara was, indeed, snuggling Sasori, but Sasori didn't mind. Sasori woke up and felt something warm against him. He looked down to see the blond cuddled up to him. That wasn't the weird part. The weird part was Sasori was holding the blond to him tightly but not enough to harm or wake the blond.

He stared for a moment before he realized these detail and then slowly unwrapped his arms from the blond and sat up. The blonde shifted but didn't wake. 'Why did my arms wrap around him' he thought. He then went over the night in his mind and remembers hearing weeping beside him last night. Deidara had woken up and was silently crying beside him.

He had woken up hearing the male silently cry beside him and had asked what was wrong but the blonde was to upset to answer. He was getting frustrated and had pulled the blonde close and tried to calm the blondes sobs down enough to see if he could get an answer.

When he finally did, he felt very sorry for the blonde. "I feel sorry for my friends and master. They must be worried and looking for me, Un." he said after he calmed down enough to speak. Sasori looked at the blonde and said, "Your to caring. You worry about others more than yourself."

After a few minutes Sasori laid back down and pulled the blonde on top of himself and they had fallen asleep like that. Sasori blushed as he remembered how good it felt to have the younger male on him.

After a few moments of sitting there, he got up and moved over to the puppet he had been working on and worked on its functions. He was testing out its speed and stealth when he heard the blonde turn over in his sleep.

Deidara got up after turning over and quietly walked over to where Sasori sat. He stood behind the man before sitting down beside him, startling the man. "Did I scare you Sasori-Danna, Un?" he asked. Sasori stared at him and avoided the question by asking, "Did you just call me Danna?" "…" they sat for a few minutes before Sasori got bored and started working on his puppet again.

"So do you mind me calling you Danna, Un?" he asked. "Nah I just never been called Danna before." he replied. "So how did you join Akatsuki, Un?" Deidara asked after he felt that the silence was getting uncomfortable. "I left Suna, my village, and joined here. That's all you need to know." he said

"Aw Danna why wont you tell me more about you, like the reason you left and anything I might need to know, Un?" he asked, wondering what the redheads story is. "…" "Fine how about this, How old are you?"

Sasori looked at him and answered, "I am 15 and 35." Deidara looked at him and asked, "How can you be 15 AND 35, Un?" "I'm supposed to be 35 but I am stuck at 15."

"How is that possible, Un?" he asked. "Sasori, get your partners ass down here." yelled Kakuzu. Sasori and Deidara made their way down there and Sasori heard Kakuzu mutter out, "Now give me my $5."

Deidara was nervous but didn't show it. He strode behind his Danna- wait 'his'! He stumbled for a moment but caught himself. Then he looked around to memorize the place and saw a group of people.

Sasori made his way over to the group. Deidara followed him and heard someone in the group joke, "Ha-ha look puppets got a new puppy. Wonder how long this one will last."

But just then…Kiba appeared and shot a bazooka at the group and ran off laughing and _**naked**_ ha-ha. **NOT REALLY!**


	5. New Friends

Sasori looked at him and answered, "I am 15 and 35." Deidara looked at him and asked, "How can you be 15 AND 35?" "I'm supposed to be 35 but I am stuck at 15."

"How is that possible?" he asked. "Sasori, get your partners ass down here." yelled Kakuzu. Sasori and Deidara made their way down there and Sasori heard Kakuzu mutter out, "Now give me my $5."

Deidara was nervous but didn't show it. He strode behind his Danna- wait 'his'! He stumbled for a moment but caught himself. Then he looked around to memorize the place and saw a group of people.

**A Certain Blond 5**

Sasori made his way over to the group. Deidara followed him and heard someone in the group joke, "Ha-ha look puppets got a new puppy. Wonder how long this one will last." Hidan said, laughing his ass off and looking at Deidara. "Leave Blondie be. He's new and doesn't know where anything is." Itachi said, speaking up for the blonde.

Deidara stared at him for a moment then his face tinted a light, almost non-existing, shade of pink. Itachi, being the greatest observer of them all, saw the slight pink and smirked. "I'll be back in a moment." Itachi said, walking towards their room. Deidara raised an eyebrow and watched/heard him go. Deidara looked at Sasori and asked him, "Well, where do I sit, Un?" "Right there, brat." Sasori responded. "Alright." he sat down and got comfortable. "You gonna grab something to eat, Blondie?" someone asked. "Nah, I'm Comfy." he said. "Go get something to eat, dum brat." Sasori said, kicking him out of his seat. "Uuuugggghhh." he moaned as he hit the ground and was officially kicked out of his comfy spot.

A few others blushed and felt blood rush to a certain area as they heard the blond moan. "Brat, get of your lazy ass and make you something to eat. You won't have another chance for a while. We have to go on a mission soon." Sasori griped. "Fiiine, Danna, Un." he whined back, sticking his tongue out at him.

(Cheese and Crackers are good.)

Deidara got up and walked over, rummaging through the fridge. He came upon bologna, ham, eggs, cheese, mayo, and some other ingredients. He grabbed bologna and cheese and walked around looking for bread. When he came back, he had a bologna and cheese sandwich in his hands and sat down. When he was about to take a bite, he found it gone. Looking down at his hands he glared at his hand-mouths. 'Damn it, Un.'

"Ha. Looks like you were beaten to it." Hidan shouted playfully. Deidara looked at him and laughed. When he saw the masked man that was sitting by Hidan smack him in the head he laughed even harder. "'Kazu what was that for!" Hidan shouted at him in a whiny tone. "You're being loud and obnoxious again." the man said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

(XxSanddemon666xX is a good person. Love his stories :3)

Deidara got comfortable in his chair again and watched as the two argued with each other. "Come on brat. We got to go get ready for the mission." Sasori said to him. "Alright, Bye Hidan. Bye money dude." he said as he left. "Bye Blondie." Hidan shouted back then fell over laughing. "What's so funny?" Kakazu asked. "What he called you." Hidan said. "Money dude. Hehe." they both laughed. "Its sooooo true you know." Hidan said. "Yeah I know." Kakazu said.

(Sorry back to Sasori and Deidara.)

"Where are we going Dana?" Deidara asked. "I'll tell you when you're done packing." he responded. "I'm already done. I don't have anything but these stupid robes. I don't even have my weapons. I didn't have time to get any before being brought here." he mumbled. Sasori gave him a weird look then climbed into Hiruko. "Alright, annoying brat. Where going to go kill a bunch of people, steal there scroll, come back here, and have a good sleep tonight. We also have tomorrow off if we hurry and complete the mission." he said. "Alright." "Let's go already." Sasori said and started his walk, limp, drag out.

(Lol I don't know how to describe it so here's that description.)

*Time Lapse-Battle between Sasori and Deidara vs. there targets. JUST BEGINNING.*

"Brat, stay low. When you here me call the signal, come on out then." Sasori said and wobbled? In front of the enemies. "Hand over the scroll." was all he said. The other ninja responded by getting in their fighting stances. The ninja charged at him and when he (Deidara) thought that Sasori was going to get hurt or killed, Sasori's poisoned tip tail came out and stabbed all but 5 of them.

'_Whoa. What is that thing?' _Deidara thought. He watched in fascination as Sasori's poisoned tip tail proceeded to kill 3 of the others. When 1 ran towards Deidara in hopes of escape, he was cut down by the swift treatment of poisoned needles in the back. Falling to the ground with a _thump_ Deidara stared in amazement as the last person stood there and stared at Sasori.

"Have you no dignity!" the other person shouted at him. As if an answer, Sasori's tail flew forward and stabbed him through the stomach. The man stared at him wide eyed before falling to the ground, dead. "Alright brat, come help me find the scroll." he said. As they searched through the bodies, Deidara tripped and fell on a dead man. He searched through the dead man's belongings and found the scroll. "Found it." he said. "Alright, let's get back to headquarters." Sasori said. As they walked toward Akatsuki head camp, Deidara felt a strange ache go through his chest.

"I miss home." he said under his breath. He caught his breath, hoping that Sasori hadn't heard him. When he didn't hear the man respond, he let out his breath and gave a silent thanks to god for not being penalized by the man.

(DEIDARA'S P.O.V.)

"Where are we, Un?" I asked. "…Where in a forest, brat." he responded. "Well nah duh. No need to be a smart ass, jerk, Un." I said, a little more than ticked by his smart-ass attitude. "Where off to meet someone. It will only take a moment." he said. As we walked, my eyes kept drifting to my holster. _'I don't like to be defenseless like this. When we get back to HQ I will make me some clay…I wonder where we're going…the moon looks so beautiful tonight…even though I don't have my clay, I still have some ninja moves.~' _my thoughts were suddenly interrupted when he stopped in front of me. "Stay quiet and stay hidden." Sasori said to me.

I jumped into a tree and hid as best as I could and when he was satisfied I was well hidden, he turned and stood there for a few moments. A dark figure came out of the shadows and said, "Hello. Been waiting long?" the figure asked. "No. lets hurry, I have business to attend to." Sasori replied. The figure walked closer to Hiruko's form and I tensed, ready to attack if necessary. Sasori and the man exchanged a few words, then the figure gave him something and bid him farewell. When the figure was gone, I relaxed and let out a breath I hadn't realized I was holding.

"Let's go brat." Sasori called out to him. I jumped out of the tree and landed on my feet. Once I landed though, my legs gave way beneath me and I fell to the ground. "Crap." I mumbled. "Get up annoying twerp." he said. "I can't. My legs won't move right, Un." I try to get up again only to fall on my face again. "Shit." I mumble into the dirt. Sasori gave me a look that said 'you annoying brat can't do anything right.' I glared at him then said, "I will drag myself if that would make you happier, Un." "Yes, brat, that would." he started to walk off and I brought my arms in front of me and dragged myself along behind him. _'One arm, a pull, the other arm, and another pull' I thought in my head as I continuously dragged myself behind him._

_After a little while, I felt a weird sensation going through my legs and tried to stand. As soon as I started to rely on my legs to get me up, I fell again. Sasori heard me fall then gave a chuckle when I started to curse my legs and whatever fate that Jashin had just damned me with. "Hold still brat." Sasori told me. I did as he said, and he picked me up and carried me. My feet still dragged the ground but I was grateful that he would help me like this._

"_Hold on a second. I think I can feel my legs again, Un." I told him as I felt my legs function a little better. When I tried to stand up, my legs held this time. "Yes!" I shouted then fell again. "Damn it!" I yell but it comes out muffled by the ground. "Can you help me up again?" I ask after a moments thought. He helped me up and this time my legs held. "Alright let's give this another try, Un." I mumble. I took one hesitant step in front of another then, when I am confident, start to jog then run. I waited for a moment so Sasori could catch up, and then walk beside him again. The moon shines brightly over our heads as we walk and when it reaches directly above us, we are at HQ._

_(Authors P.O.V.)_

_When Sasori and Deidara arrived at HQ, Pain-sama smiled and waved them into his office. "The task is done, correct?" he said. "Yes Pain-sama." Sasori replied. Then Sasori handed over the scroll and looked at Deidara. "Good job. Go ahead and get some sleep. You have tomorrow off. I'll let you know what your next mission is when it comes up so it might be awhile later. Good Night." he said, then dismissed them with a wave of his hand.._

_Sasori and Deidara walked up towards their room and heard Hidan's loud voice and Kakazu's shout._

"_You Bloody Bastard! Let me get some Jashin-damned sleep or I swear I will sacrifice all of your hearts to him!" _

"_Shut the fuck up! If you hadn't done all this then I would fucking let you sleep! Now move your ass and clean it all up!"_

"_NO! I DON'T GIVE A-"_

"_YOU GET YOUR LITTLE PONCE ASS OVER HERE AND START CLEANING OR I'LL TIE YOU UP AND LET ZETSU HAVE AT YOU!" _

**_Know This! If I Do Not Get Any Reviews For This Then I Will Not Continue This! People View Every Day And Fav But I Get Next To No Reviews! I Will Go On Strike And Quit If This Keeps Up!_**


End file.
